


This Soul of Mine

by sin_ghost



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood, Captivity, Knives, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Possession, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9781874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_ghost/pseuds/sin_ghost
Summary: Dipper gives his soul up to Bill Cipher, and Bill couldn't be more thrilled to have a new toy to play with.





	1. One

The demon holds out his hand to the young man, who is trying to be brave but is visibly shaking. He glances down at his blue and white hat on the ground in front of him, then up at the yellow demon’s one eye, then to his twin sister just above the evil being. 

“Come on, Kid. I don’t have all day” The erie voice rips through Dipper’s thoughts. He knows he has to do this. For Mabel. He is shaking harder now, and attempts to speak but no sound comes out. He is too afraid to make a sound. He remembers what happened the last time Bill possessed him, how much pain he caused. 

“Fine then Pinetree, I’ll just-” The triangle demon begins to position his hand to snap his fingers but is cut off.

“NO!” Dipper yells out panickedly. “No. I-I’ll do it. J-j-just don’t h-hurt m-m-my sister. Or, or anyone e-else in my f-family!” He glares at Bill Cipher, trying to sound and look tough.

“No promises Pinetree, I just won’t kill Shooting Star. Though I could, right now... “ He trails of with a eerie laugh.

“So whatcha say kid? Give me your SOUL” His eye glows blue and a light blue flame burst up around his hand that is outstretched to the young man. Tears well up in Dipper’s eyes. Who knows what Bill would do to him? But he was determined. He made a promise to protect his sister, and that’s what he was going to do. Dipper looks directly into Bill’s single eye, and lifts up a shaky hand. Tears are spilling from his eyes now. Though the triangle demon has no mouth, his eye seems to be smiling with glee. Dipper’s hand is just a few inches away from Bill’s now. In the back of his mind he notes how strange it is that the blue flame is only warm, not hot.

He closes his eyes. “For Mabel” he whispers, and quickly grabs Bill’s hand. He can hear Cipher’s eerie laugh in the back of his mind but all his senses are muddled with fear. Dipper can feel the blue flame spread up his arm and then cover his whole body. Then everything goes silent. After a few moments, he opens his eyes, surprised. “W-wha?” He asks aloud, moving his fingers. He was sure that Bill would possess him as soon as he shook the demon’s hand.

Dipper then notices he is in a completely different place. A small square room with solid stone walls, maybe ten feet in each direction. He turns to look around. No windows, no doors. Not even a seam between the walls. Dipper walks forward and places his hands on the walls. They are cold, but not freezing. And very smooth. He moves along the walls, and realises that it is strange that he can see, as there is no light. Looking up, he can’t see any lights either.

“H-hello?” He calls out. “Bill? Mabel?” There is no response, not even an echo of his own voice. Dipper is completely alone. 

 

There is no telling on how long Dipper has sat alone in the stone box. It could be minutes, hours. Days even. But it seems like a lifetime to Dipper. He sits in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. He was pacing before, yelling and cursing at Bill Cipher, but now he was silent. He had finally come to terms with the fact that he had just traded his soul, his entire life and beyond, to the Demon the journals had warned him over and over about. Both his great - uncles warned him about time and time again. Dipper was no longer his own self. He is, and will always be, property of a demon.

Just after these thoughts passed through his mind, a loud metal clanging noise sounded above his head.. He looked up and quickly jumped to his feet. Many large, uniform spikes were now on the ceiling. Dipper stares at them. “What the-”

The spikes suddenly drop and he screams, quickly crouching on the ground covering his head. He feels no pain. He looks up and the room is empty again. Bill’s creepy laugh comes out of nowhere, and echos around Dipper, getting louder and louder. His ears start to hurt and he covers them. The laugh is echoing inside his head, rattling every bone in his body. Then, it stops. The boy looks around, confused. His head is still ringing. He moves his hands back down away from his ears, and realizes there is something in them. Blood.

He wipes it on his pants and then feels his ears again, but there is no trace that his ears were previously bleeding. 

“Ugh!” Dipper yells out. “Bill! Stop playing games!” He didn’t expect a response when it came.

“But Pinetree, games are so fun to play with you!” Dipper spins around, hearing the voice just behind his head. There Bill sits, holding a wineglass filled with what looks like blood, his legs crossed as though he is on a chair or stool and his single eye still smiling.

“And I own you now. I choose what I do with you. Ah- hahahahaha” Dipper already knows this, but hearing the triangle demon say it, and laugh about it, makes overwhelming emotions flow through his body again. He clenches his fists, and jumps forward at Bill to take a swing at him. Bill disappears and Dipper falls to the floor. The demon appears right behind above the boy. 

“Do you really think that you could hurt me?” Cipher scoffs, his voice lowering and eye turning red on the last word. Dipper turns onto his back to look up at him, just as the entire room turns completely upside down. Dipper falls, the front of his head slamming into the floor. Bill laughs as Dipper groans in pain, hoisting himself up off the floor. Dipper’s head is swimming but he can see a splotch of blood on the floor as the blood from his forehead drips down over his eyes. 

“Whaddaya say Pinetree that we go pay your family a visit?” Bill Cipher says in a menacingly cheerful voice and rushes straight toward the injured man. Dipper puts his hands up and clenches his eyes closed in protest right as the demon disappears into him.

“Wow I haven’t felt pain like this in a long time!” Dipper hears himself say, and without him trying to his hand reaches up to touch the gash on his head. ‘W-what?’ Dipper thinks. This is nothing like the last time Bill possessed him, years ago. The last time he was able to float around, almost like a ghost. But he could still feel things this time, just very faintly.

Bill stands Dipper’s body up and opens his eyes, a large, creepy smile on his face. They are Bipper now. Dipper can still see through his own eyes, as Bill uses magic to stop the bloodflow from the wound on their head. He takes a weary step forward and stumbles, blinking one eye at a time.

“I forgot how strange it felt to be in a human body!” Bipper exclaims, blinking one eye at a time. After a bit more practice, Bill is able to fully control the movements of the young man’s body.

Bipper snaps their fingers, the entire wall in front of him turning into a mirror. He snaps his fingers again and his clothing changes to that of the priest costume similar to that worn during the first possession. ‘Why did he do that?’ Dipper wonders to himself, and Bipper answers.

“I wanna show everyone who the Boss is. This is who Pinetree is now. A puppet for me to dress up and play with. I control your every move. Ah-hahahaha” Bipper smirks as he straightens his jacket. And then they disappear.

They reappear in the middle of the forest by the Mystery Shack, not too far from where they first made the deal. Bipper stands. Though Dipper wishes to just shut off his mind, he stays attentive, knowing that this could be the last time he- or at least his body- could see his family. To see Mabel.

They walk, weaving through trees and stepping over fallen logs. Bill is laughing at how the human body functions almost the entire time, but falls silent when the mystery shack comes into view. Dipper notices on a tree they pass that there, stapled to it is a missing poster. For him.

As they walk closer he can see that there are more of these posters scattered about. ‘How long have I been gone?’ He wonders. Bill doesn’t respond.

They have almost reached the steps to the building when Mabel bursts out the door, jumping onto him, pushing him to his knees. Tears fall from her eyes and she is speaking very quickly, about missing him and loving him. Dipper tries to talk to her, call out to her, but he cannot. The only thing his mouth does is smile.

Stan comes out, asking Mabel about the noise when he sees Dipper. He quickly runs inside and Bipper can hear him shouting for Ford. They both run out and are about to hug Bipper when Ford stops, and yanks Mabel off of him. She screams in protest, but her great-uncle, though aged, is much stronger. 

“Hey what’s the big deal? Why...” Stanley asks, but falls silent when Dipper’s body stands. His eyes had been closed the whole time, as well as his mouth in that eerie smile.

“What’s the matter guys? I thought you missed me!” Bill exclaims. His eyes shoot open and Ford quickly grabs something resembling a gun, pointing it at his nephew. 

“NO!” Mabel yells, still crying. Though they are now tears of sadness and anger rather than joy. Though she knows it is Bill, he still has her brother’s body.

Ford doesn’t lower it. “What do you want?!” He yells, his own eyes beginning to water. Stan is holding Mabel back as she flails, screaming about wanting her brother.

“Give him back!” Mabel demands, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Dipper so badly wants to comfort her, to tell them all he is okay. But he can’t.

“Give him back?” Bipper laughs. “Oh Shooting Star you are a riot” Dipper is practically screaming from inside his head. “Pinetree chose to be mine.” Mabel stops trying to fight Stanley to release her. She drops to her knees. “No…” she whispers.

“Dipper would never do such a thing!” Ford yells, repositioning the gun. “Yeah, the kid isn’t dumb” Stanley adds, though Dipper hears the sadness in his voice. “Oh but he really is. Pinetree is mine now. Ah-hahahaha” Bipper laughs “Why would he do that?” Mabel asks, a new wave of tears overcoming her.

“I’d love to chat more but I have a slave to torture.” Bill turns and waves over his shoulder. Ford moves his finger to the trigger, shaking and tearing up, then lowers the gun, crying and he falls to his knees. Dipper cries inside his head, silent to the outside world as Bipper laughs, disappearing into the woods once again.


	2. Two

They reappear back in the empty box, Dipper back in his regular clothes and control of his body, though it is weak from the strain Cipher’s magic caused it. Bill floats down close to the ground then his body begins to warp, changing until he is humanoid. He had blond hair with brown roots underneath, olive skin, and is wearing a yellow-brick suit. One of his eyes is covered by an eyepatch. “Strange, huh?” He laughs “I can have a body in this dimension if I so choose. I can feel pain if I want, it’s just not as fun as when I feel pain as another.”

Dipper is on his hands and knees, and tears are finally flowing. He sobs and looks up at Bill, angry. “What was the fucking point of that?!” He demands, still shaking and crying. “Oh, just fun, Pinetree. I mean, I had fun didn’t you?” He laughs and Dipper looks back down. “Fuck you…” He sobs, and starts to crawls toward the nearest corner, hoping the demon would leave him alone in his sadness. He had no such hope.

“Oh come on, kid. There’s nowhere for you to go!” Cipher muses, using his blue magic to lift Dipper of the ground by his feet. Dipper is surprised, but then just glares at the evil triangle. With a flick of Bill’s wrist Dipper is hurled at the wall, his body crumpling to the floor. He groans in pain as he uses the wall to stand, his right leg screaming in pain. Before he can even open his mouth in protest he is flung up to the far side of the ceiling. He can hear a sickening crack in his left shoulder as it collides with the stone.

He screams, again crumpling to the floor, on his back, sobbing. He doesn’t attempt to stand, as waves of pain still shoot throughout his body. He looks up, expecting Bill Cipher to laugh, but he doesn’t. His eye just glows with glee.

Cipher walks slowly to the man, a menacing smile on his face. He places his hand on Dipper’s hurt leg and the boy’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head no in fear. The demon smiles, nodding yes and then digs his fingers into Dippers leg. He screams in agony, blood gushing up from the puncture wounds Bill’s sharp nails left in the flesh. Bill looks at the blood on his hand, amused.

“Mortal bodies sure are weird, aren’t they Pinetree?” He muses, wiping the blood on Dipper’s hoodie then stands. Dipper looks up at him in terror, not saying a word as blood continues pooling onto the floor. “Always bleeding or aching” Bill continues, cleaning the blood out underneath his fingernails with the opposite hand.

Dipper bites his lip in pain, hard enough that his lip begins to bleed as well. “Let’s paint this room red, Dipper.” When Cipher says his name the eye that isn’t covered by an eyepatch glows a dark blue. “Please…” Dipper whimpers, but Bill slams his foot hard onto the boy’s chest, causing him to gasp for breath. “I never said you could talk, kiddo.” He removes his foot then uses magic to lift Dipper off the floor. The next moment goes by as a blur for Dipper, him being repeatedly slammed against every wall. He can feel his bones cracking, and Bill laughing. His head is then slammed against the ceiling, then he is dropped to the floor.

Dipper can practically feel the life draining from him as blood pools from his head onto the floor. He is hopeful, almost, that he would die and end this torture. But Cipher snaps his fingers and Dipper’s bones and some of the worse gashes are healed. Dipper groans.

Bill crouches down and leans over. “See Pinetree? I told you this would be fun. Ah-hahahaha” He laughs. Dipper wants to cry but his eyes are dry from already crying so much. He looks up weakly at Bill, and Bill grabs his face in one hand, digging his fingertips into the man’s cheeks and standing him up. Dipper tries to wriggle away but when that doesn’t work, he reaches up and punches Bill with all the strength left. He is actually a bit surprised when his knuckles meet flesh. Bill shoves him back into a wall, then brings his hand up to touch his jaw.

He touches his lip, and looks at the small bit of black blood on his finger from the split lip. He snaps his fingers, healing it, then glares at Dipper. Dipper is suddenly very, very afraid, crouching down against the wall.

“You’ve done it now, Pinetree” Cipher spits, his eye glowing red. He materializes a knife, and smiles in a cruel, mocking way. “W-wait I d-didn’t mean too I-I-I….. please...” Bill cover’s Dipper’s mouth with the hand not holding the knife. Dipper begins to cry again, apparently his eyes found some moisture. Bill Cipher uses magic to pin Dipper’s hands behind his back.

“Too late kiddo” He glares, and moves the knife up to Dippers cheek, slicing a shallow cut downward following parallel to Dippers jawline. He whimpers, tears and blood mixing and spilling onto Cipher's hand. “Shhhh…” he whispers playfully, still covering Dipper’s mouth. He moves the knife up to his own mouth and licks the blood off of it, causing Dipper to squirm. “Ah, ah, ah..” Cipher scolds. “Hold still”. Dipper whimpers once again, obeying.

Cipher playfully traces the knife down Dipper’s neck and over his heart. “You are so fragile…” Cipher comments, pushing the knife just slightly into Dipper’s skin. He then quickly pulls the knife back and plunges the knife deep into his prey’s shoulder. Dipper screams through Bill’s hand, his body contorting as he tried to move away from the cause of pain. But Cipher’s magic holds fast in keeping Dipper in place.

The demon begins to slowly turn the knife, smiling in glee at the blood gushing from the wound. Dipper screams more and tries to bite Bill’s hand, or do anything to get him to stop. Bill takes his hand away from the boy’s mouth, and turns the knife quickly, causing Dipper to screech in agony, then makes the knife disappear.

“Yah know, I’ve been very interested in some of the things I’ve seen humans do. And even more interested in you. ” Cipher says, an almost hungry look in his eye. Dipper looks up at him, glaring through tears and biting back screams. “What the hell do you mean-” Cipher moves forward quickly to Dipper, and grabs him by the neck, pushing him up against the wall. “You will not speak unless I say you can, you pathetic mortal.” He sneers as Dipper gasps for air. He drops him, still staring with hungry eyes.

Bill laughs, his single eye still glowing red. “Seriously kid. I have been so bored in this dimension. But now, I have something to do. You. Everyday, forever.” Dipper sobs, not yet realizing what he meant, and Bill releases the magic holding his hands back. Dipper moves his hand up to the wound still gushing blood on his shoulder. He stays silent.

Cipher bends over staring at Dipper. Dipper averts his gaze, afraid to look at his captor in the eye. “Strip for me, Pinetree” Bill growls, staring hungrily at Dipper. This causes Dipper to look back up at him, horrified. “W-what? N-n-no!” He says, moving his arm to cover his chest. “Okay fine kid, I’ll just burn your clothes off, though don't blame me if you get burned up too.” Bill laughs.

Dipper slowly, slowly takes of his hoodie, and begins to pull up his shirt. He takes a deep breath and takes it off, wincing as the fabric rubs over his still bleeding shoulder. He sits there, breathing deeply in embarrassment and humiliation.

Bill moves his wrist in a circular direction, motion for Dipper to continue. Shaking, Dipper slowly slides his shoes and pants off, leaving him just in his underwear. “There.” He huffs, still shaking in terror.

“Ooh Pinetree, your body is so… fleshy” Bill laughs, causing Dipper to blush a deep crimson. “C-can I put my clothes-” Dipper starts, but Cipher puts a finger up to the boy’s lips and shakes his head, grinning. “I’m not done playing with you, kid.” Cipher muses, moving his finger from Dippers lips down to between his collar bones. Then Bill rushes forward and is within a few inches of Dipper in less than a second. Dipper winces, covering his bare chest with his arms. “W-wait no. B-Bill..” He starts but the demon hastily grabs the man’s neck again.

Dipper’s hands go from covering himself to trying to loosen the tight grip of Cipher cutting off his airway. “You do what I say, kid” He hisses, then allows Dipper to breathe again. Bill smirks as Dipper coughs and wheezes, laughing when he can see purple bruises on his captive’s neck. “So delicate…” 

“P-please…” Dipper wheezes, causing Bill to laugh. “Sorry kiddo, you’re my toy to play with” He grabs both of Dipper’s wrists in one hand and forces them up above the boy’s head, then traces a finger along the captive’s chest with the other. Dipper lets out a squeal of protest. Bill’s hand holding the wrists is replaced with magic in the form of blue chains, as he now places his fingers over Dipper’s pecs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh so the sexy stuff begins mwahahahaha!


End file.
